


The Fall

by FirstSilverStar



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Light Sides, Good Dark Sides, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character(Probably), Panic Attack, Self-Harm, Sensory Overload, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, The dark sides save Logan, Unsympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstSilverStar/pseuds/FirstSilverStar
Summary: In which Logan becomes a dark side to escape the light sides.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 10
Kudos: 142





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please, be aware of the tags. This may be triggering to some audiences, so be warned.

Scarlet and white. Scarlet on his white skin, deep slashes into his wrist. He was only acutely aware of the tears on his face or the ever-growing panic in his chest. It screamed to be let out and set free, it's sharp, black wings beating into his heart.

A faint sob escapes his chapped lips as he slides down the cold tile wall, the smell of alcohol and bleach overtaking his senses. He's Logic. He isn't supposed to feel emotions. That's what they all said. All of them. He's aware his methods are... unconventional, but it's a form of release from the stress inside of him. When everyone's asleep, this becomes his sanctuary.

It's perhaps an hour before Logan emerges from the bathroom, his arms hidden by long sleeves which he has started wearing so long ago. Stark white bandages hidden under the black of his shirts. They can never know. They'd just make it worse. They always make it worse.

He goes to the shared kitchen of the mindscape and pours himself a glass of water. The ice cold liquid stings his throat, but it only helps clear his head, shove away all the worries and doubts and most importantly his _emotions._

He startles as he hears a voice behind him, and spins, wincing as he spills a bit of water onto his shirt. The logical side relaxes a bit when he realizes that it's just Deceit, but still eyes him warily, "Deceit, what are you doing here?" His voice sounds terrible, but the deceitful side doesn't comment on it, instead a look of worry clouds his features, though it's gone in the blink of an eye.

"I'm just getting a snack." Deceit lies smoothly, as he always does, though he knows he was summoned here because of Logan. No wonder, the logical side looks awful. He usually does, unless they're filming. When they aren't, Logan stays shut up in his room. It confuses Deceit. Why wouldn't he be spending his free time with the other light sides? Though, he supposes he has his own reasons.

The logical side nods briskly, perhaps too much so, but maybe Deceit is reading too much into this. Logan quickly tops off his water before escaping the kitchen while he can. He doesn't want to have to endure the dark side's questioning.

Deceit's hetero-chromatic eyes follow the other out of the kitchen and into the light side's end of the mindscape, before deciding he'll be keeping an eye on Logan. Maybe he can figure out what's wrong that way.

He has no idea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit gets a look into the life in the light side of the mindscape, and finds out what the light sides are doing to Logan.

Deceit watches from the shadows of the room as dinner comes on full-swing. Logan seems more anxious than Virgil does, sitting tensely at the table with the other sides and slowly, mechanically eating.

Roman looks at Logan with raised eyebrows, before a snicker silences the idle chatting at the table, "Microsoft nerd." He hisses out, watching in cruel satisfaction as there's a small flinch from the brain, his fingers tightening around his utensil. Giggles erupt from both Virgil and Patton, and Logan sinks down in his chair, burning bright with embarrassment as tears string his eyes at their laughter. It's such a tame insult, but the laughter is the worst part about it.

"Aw, is little baby gonna cry?" Comes Virgil's dark voice, and Logan bites at his lip, quickly bottling up any emotion and sitting up again. He shakes his head silently, looking down at his plate. His appetite is suddenly gone, and he gets up from the table, biting on his tongue.

"Where are you going, Logie-bear?" Patton coos, "Don't you want to eat the dinner I made? I thought you'd like it." A little pout, and Deceit can see Logan visibly pause from fleeing the dining room. The logical side shudders and turns back, sitting in his seat again. He doesn't eat, however, picking at his food as the others laugh then begin eating again.

Their glances from then on are cruel, before dinner concludes and plates are taken up. Logan goes to flee to his room again, stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Thin and bony, and it can only be Virgil's.

"Don't you wanna stay for entertainment?" Virgil's dark voice sends dread striking through Logan's heart, the fear rolling down his spine like a trickle of icy water. His eyes, grey and scared, turn back to the former dark side, before he's thrown roughly to the ground.

His hands are red and burning as he throws them out to catch himself from hitting the ground, scraping against the carpeted floor and causing a sharp pain against his palms. His eyes water, and he looks up as the three light sides crowd around him, watching with sadistic joy as he trembles and curls up, bracing for the next hits. His fingers curl into his hair, and Roman is laughing at how pitiful Logan looks curled up on the ground like he is, scared and shaking like a leaf.

Deceit watches in disbelief as Patton wrenches Logan by the hair to look at him, mumbling less than kind words, before throwing him to the side again. He needs to stop this, now. He can't just sit by idly and watch as Logan is torn to shreds, whether it be emotional or physical.

"Sstop it." The snake hisses as he materializes from the shadows, drawing the light sides' attention from Logan to him, "You're cruel." It's not a lie, and he watches them look between each other, unsure of what to do now that they've been caught. They simply obey, backing off from Logan and letting the half-snake draw the logical side to his chest, his eyes full of pity as the male curls up against him, shaking with subdued sobs.

His glare is hard and furious, scary as he looks up at the three sides who stand awkwardly nearby, but they're not sorry, he can tell.

"I'm going to kill all of you if I ever find you doing thiss to Logan again." His voice is strong, and he stands, bringing the logical side up with him, before sinking them out into his room. He can't come into Logan's without his expressed consent, so his room will have to do. Besides, maybe something other than his room could be good for him.

He soothes the brain with quiet shushes, his gloved fingers gliding through his hair until his sobs are simply sniffles and hiccups. Poor thing, he really doesn't deserve what the light sides are doing to him.

"Let's go to bed." he murmurs softly to the male, rubbing his arm with one hand and using the others to snap his fingers. Their clothes are replaced with something more comfortable, Deceit in sweatpants and a tee, and Logan in something similar, but a bit too large on his frame. The short sleeves reveal the bandages, and Deceit's gaze fills with worry as his eyes skim these.

But, they can always discuss that later. Right now, all Logan needs is comfort and sleep, so he guides him over to his bed and helps him lay down, gentle hand on his lower back, before climbing in next to him.

Deceit keeps a respectable distance from Logan, until the logical side's arms are around his waist and his face is buried into his neck, the frames of his glasses pressing painfully into his own face and into the deceitful side's neck. Poor thing, Deceit can't help but think again.

He gently coaxes Logan to remove his glasses and puts them on the beside table, before wrapping his arms around him and holding him close as Logan mumbles for him to do so.

They sleep together, that night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Deceit finds out what's under Logan's bandages and Remus finds out about the

Deceit lets a small groan escape him as he's slowly awakened by the cooling bed beside him. His eyes narrow, before he bolts up. Shit, where is Logan?! The snake side throws the covers off of himself and gets up. He shivers as the floorboards cool his bare feet, but he doesn't have any time to worry about that.

He _really_ needs to find the brain.

Deceit's mismatched eyes shut as he uses his powers to seek him out, sighing in relief as he finds him in the bathroom. The light sides hadn't come to get him. It relieves him to no end as he makes his way down the darkened hallway, his footsteps quiet. He wonders how long Logan had been up for the bed to begin getting cold.

He comes to a stop in front of the bathroom door, raising his fist to knock, before pausing at a sound from within. He steps closer, pressing his ear to the door, concern growing in him when he hears a quiet sob and sniffle on the other side of the slab of wood keeping him from the logical asset. Is he okay? Did something happen?

Logan jumps at a knock on the door, his breath stuttering in slight panic- oh, God, it's one of the light sides. If they find out- they'll mock him, they'll torment him- they'll-

He hiccups in surprise when Deceit's voice, muffled, reaches his ears, "Logan? Are you okay in there?" His voice is laced with concern- and, shit, Logan might have overdone it this time. He really doesn't realize how long he takes to reply until the door slowly opens.

Deceit's eyes widen at the sight on the other side of the door, pausing in shock. A razor blade on the edge of the sink, droplets of scarlet, and, most importantly, Logan sitting on the floor beside the toilet, with slices across his wrists and thighs, his face sticky with drying tears and mucus.

"Oh, God..." is all Deceit manages to get out, taking in the scene with shock before mentally sending a summon for the other dark side, Remus. He kneels beside Logan, gently coaxes the broken man into his arms, not worrying about getting the blood on his clothes.

Remus sinks in after a minute or two, bleary-eyed and obviously having been woken up by Deceit, "Snakey, why'd you summon me?" the Duke whines as he rubs at his eyes. They widen, however, when he opens them, taking in the scene. The blood, the gore, and the trembling Logan in Deceit's arms. Oh.

"Well, what happened here?" Remus's voice is uncharacteristically soft as he comes towards the two, stopping when he sees Logan flinch away from him, hiding away further into the deceitful side's arms, quiet sobs beginning to rack his body again.

"I'll explain later. Help me clean this up." Deceit says, being careful not to be too loud as to not startle Logan as he picks him up, putting him on the counter and digging for the first aid kit. Remus watches the two with a strange expression in his face, resisting the urge to make a comment. Even the duke of intrusive thoughts knows when to be quiet and careful. Instead, he summons a cloth to clean up the blood on the floor and in the sink.

He watches the other two facets from the corner of his eye as Deceit cleans and bandages Logan's wounds, the other still crying. Quieter, now, at least. What did he miss, really? He has a feeling it has something to do with his asshole brother and the other two "light" sides. He doesn't ask, though. It's best that he waits for Deceit to explain the situation to him.

Deceit sighs, murmurs something to him about explaining in the morning, thanking him, before he picks Logan up and sinks out.

Remus has a lot of questions, but for now, he simply throws the razor blade Logan had been using in the trash and goes back to his room.


	4. A/N

This is the last update I'll be posting in this fanfiction in particular. It's more due to the fact that I'm not proud of how I wrote this or how I portrayed the characters. I'll be discontinuing this fanfiction completely, leaving it abandoned and unfinished. However, I do plan on rewriting it completely with the same concept and a vaguely similar storyline, but without unsympathetic sides and with hopefully better writing.

Thank you.


End file.
